


Thor The Passive Agressive Roommate

by ValentineRevenge



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Mjolnir - Freeform, OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2565389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValentineRevenge/pseuds/ValentineRevenge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor is sent back to the human world after the events of the first movie. There, he ends up with a roommate, who pisses him off to no end. Finally, he gets the bright idea that Mjolnir can help. Based off the sketches on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thor The Passive Agressive Roommate

**[*Just an AU based off the 'Thor the passive-aggressive roommate' sketches on Tumblr, and my mind taking them and having a field day.*]**

What if after the Jotuunheim event, Thor remained on Earth, to live as a human for several months? What if, while Jane had found him an apartment, he was in need of a room mate to help shoulder the cost? And if his being a spoiled prince caused him to be easily offended by nearly everything?

After the bifrost incident, Odin had managed to pull up his two wayward children before Loki had a chance to let go of his spear. He had handed Loki over to the guards that had followed him onto the remnants of the rainbow bridge, saying, "Take this one to the throne room. I'll deal with it later."

Then, he turned to Thor, and said, "My son, you have proven yourself worthy of Mjolnir. Yet, I fear that you still are not prepared to rule Asgard after me. I intend for you to live on Midgard for a time in order to understand the realm you are to protect."

With that, Thor found himself back in New Mexico, with little more than the clothes on his back and his hammer in his hand.

Jane was surprised that he had returned so quickly, and within several weeks, had found him a part time job and an apartment. She'd also managed to instruct him on the minimal technology needed to navigate this world, such as the phone, the microwave, and the flush toilet. She left his education in the matters of pop culture up to Darcy, who seemed to take pride in this.

Thor soon brought up the fact that he was perplexed by how he was supposed to make ends meet with such a small paycheck. Jane suggested that he cut back on the immense quantities of poptarts and beer that he consumed. Darcy suggested a room mate.

Thor was more willing to agree to the second one.


End file.
